Member of Team Plasma
by WhiteandEevee
Summary: This is a fic based on BW and BW2. Everything is black and white. N is evil , and Tori and Ben are good. But what if your not the hero or the villain? What if your stuck in the middle trying to find the balance? This turmoil is the daily life of Kira and her partner Shock will they find the answers they want? Reshiram-N Zecrom- Ben and Tori Kyrem-Kira
1. Under the Bed

Member of Team Plasma

6 years old

Under the bed

"N are you hiding something under your bed?" N's father Sage Ghetsis asked his 10 year old.

" Not at all father never even crossed my mind for a moment" N responded respectfully to his Father. "Oh really, then why have the Shadow Triad been reporting sightings of a small brown-haired girl in your room?" Ghetsis demanded. "I have no clue what you are speaking of Father" N replied calmly. Ghetsis stared hard at his child then with a disgusted air he walked out. From underneath the bed a muffled voice asked "Is he gone?". "He's gone Kira" N said kneeling by the bed and lifting the side of the bed sheet covering the side of the bed so he could see under. A little girl dragged herself from under the bed and sat on the floor. "We've got to be more careful or he'll find you" N commented. Kira nodded in agreement then asked "Does that mean we can't visit Uncle today?". "Miss our visit to him? No way" N told his little sister, grasping her hand and taking her down the corridor. The siblings walked quietly so quietly that not even the Shadow Triad could find them.


	2. Uncle Colress

Uncle Colress  
In the Plasma laboratory Doctor Colress Dylan was feverishly working on his current experiment when he heard the lab door open. "Who ever you are please leave I am extremely busy at the moment" he said calmly. "Not even a second to spare?" a young voice asked then he felt a grip on his leg. Looking down Colress saw his niece Kira and smiled "I've always got a second for you" he said picking up the little girl. "What are you working on Uncle Colress?" Kira asked. "I found a fossil a few weeks ago while traveling and I'm trying to revive it" Colress explained. "You're a mad scientist yah know that?" N comment leaning back on the side of the door. Colress just shugged not bothered by his nephew's remark. "Can't I pease help?" Kira asked her uncle. "No it's a very dangerous experiment and as much as I enjoy your assistance I don't want you hurt" Colress told the little girl firmly then put her down. "Ok" Kira said a bit disappointed. At that remark N stopping leaning against the wall and motioned to his sister and said "Come on Kira we got to go back to the playroom" then lead his sister back down the hall again.


	3. Caught by Ghetsis

Caught by Ghetsis

While the siblings were walking back to the playroom they had the misfortune to run into their father.

"N! Why are you out of your room?" Ghetsis snarled at his heir and then whacked N sending him flying into a wall and that's when Ghetsis saw his daughter. "Who are you?" Ghetsis questioned the little girl.

"I am your daughter Kira Harmonia Groupius" she replied politely and curtsied.

Ghetsis's face turned beet red with fury. "You! You're suppose to be dead!" He exclaimed at the child then pulled a knife out of his cloak. "I might as well kill you now it's better than never" he said approaching Kira.

"Don't you touch my sister" N hissed getting up and staggering in front of his sister blocking his father from being able to stab his sister.

"Are you betraying me you worthless green haired boy?" Ghetsis demanded.

N shook his head "No but I won't let you hurt Kira she matters to me" N said calmly.

"If I hurt her what will you do?" Ghetsis asked slyly.

"Simple I won't cooperate and you need my cooperation if you want to reach your goals" N said like a diplomat.

"Oh is that so. Well I can't have you spending time with her it will distract you from your studies" Ghetsis said firmly.

"Then make her a member of Team Plasma" N said and Colress walked by and stopped.

"Am I interrupting something Sir?" Colress asked.

"No Doctor you aren't I'm deciding this little brown haired girl's fate" Ghetsis said smugly.

"Well if you let her live I need a assistant in the Lab and she looks the correct size" Colress said bored.

"Excellent idea this little girl will be your assistant" Ghetsis said evilly.

With that Colress took Kira with him back to the lab. To start her new life as a member of Team Plasma.


	4. Loud PAs

12 year old

Loud P.A.s

"Kari wake up!" my Jolteon Shock yelled. I got up and pulled my uniform and ran down to the lab. It had been six years since my father Ghetsis found out I was still alive and he had tried to kill me. I was now 12 and I had changed my name to Kari which was a rearrangement of the letters in Kira. Ghetsis also didn't know that Doctor Colress was my uncle and I keep it that way by making sure to call my uncle Doctor or Professor. But in private or when it was just me helping him in the lab that day I returned to calling him Uncle. In the lab I saw that Colress was pacing back and forth.

"Hello Professor Colress" I said politely.

"Kari there no need for formalities it's just you and me today" he told me stopping his pacing.

"So what will we be doing then Uncle" I asked.

"We need get Galvantula out of the small glass box it lived in as a Joltic" he pointed to a Galvantula stuck in a small glass box that it couldn't get out of.

"Hello Galvantula I see you evolved I'm so proud of you" I said in a cheery tone and kneeled by the box.

"Thanks but I can't get out of here" Galvantula said sadly.

"Remember when I taught you Minimize?" I asked and Galvantula nodded "Use minimize please" I continued. As Galvantula did as I asked I pulled him out the container.

"Wow thanks Kari" Galvantula said jumping up and down happily.

"No problem I enjoy helping" I replied.

"So-" my uncle began then the P.A. cracked to life.

"ATTENTION ALL TEAM PLASMA MEMBERS EVERYONE ASSEMBLE IN THE GRAND HALL AND THIS INCLUDES YOU COLRESS AND YOUR ASSISTANT!" It roared then silenced.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Ghetsis wants everyone to assemble and I ignored his call last week so he's making sure we come" My uncle explained. I nodded and I followed him out of the lab.


	5. How to Temporally kidnap a King

How to Temporally Kidnap a King

I was near the back of the grand hall and I was looking at the front at the raised stage. Sure enough Ghetsis walked out still wearing those dumb robes of his.

"My i have everyone's attention please?" He boomed in a microphone. "I have gather you all to announce that our assault on Unova will begin in a week's time and you all must prepare" he said "Now, it's time you all became familiar with our King who was crowned over a year ago" he continued then stepped aside as a tall green haired-. Wait a second!

I gasped quietly as I saw my brother on the raised stage. Soon N left the stage walking somewhere I'm not sure. As everyone slowly filtered out of the hall a idea popped into my head.

I turn to my uncle and asked "Professor Colress may I have a hour off?" politely.

"Why?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"I want to kidnap a king temporally" I said smirking. Knowing what I was thinking my uncle nodded and I ran the way I saw N walk. I soon caught up to him and started to sneak in on him. "Shock I need you to run in front of N for me" I whispered my Jolteon. He nodded as I asked and ran in front of N.

"Hello I've not seen you before" N said when he saw Shock. Taking advantage of N being distracted I ran behind him and tackled him making him fall on his stomach. "Mmph! Let me up!" N yelled muffled by the carpeted ground.

"Now why would I do that?" I said giggling "I don't get the chance to sit on my brother very much you know". With that my brother stopped struggling, and I let him get up.

"Kira?" He asked me.

"The one and only, but my name's Kari Dylan now " I said smirking at him.

"I've missed you greatly" he said.

"I missed you to, but I got to go now or I'll be in trouble with Uncle " I responded then ran downstairs to the lab.


	6. The Elite Guard

Week later

The Elite Guard

It had been about a week since I had seen N and the assault started tomorrow and so I was preparing to go. But to my surprise and displeasure today I was being called to Ghetsis's Office. I climbed the stairs to his office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" he boomed through the thick wooden door. I opened the door walked in and kneeled on one knee before him.

"Lord Ghetsis what do you require of me?" I said politely. A sour look crossed Ghetsis's face and he snorted with displeasure.

"I want to speak with you Kira" he said putting power into the last word. I got up and slowly walked back to the wooden door.

"Then you must have called the wrong person my lord. I am not familiar with this Kira you speak of" I said starting to open the door again.

"Wait come back here" he snapped at me. I turn around again and walked back to where I was kneeling before and resumed that position. "So if you're not Kira who are you" he questioned me.

"My name is Kari Dylan and I'm Professor Colress's assistant and adopted daughter. I joined Team Plasma four years ago after Colress's previous assistant exploded from EM waves. I am twelve years old and i can charm almost any Pokemon" I said politely to Lord Ghetsis

"Hmmm is that so? Very well either way my son has become quite interested in you" he said slyly like a snake.

"Who's your son?" I asked with a tone filled with curiosity.

"The king is my son, I'm sure you've seen him at least once?" He said in that sly tone again.

"Oh! I think I did see him at the assembly last week but not to well my eyesight's pretty bad" I said absentmindedly.

"Well as I was saying he has taken a interest in you and requested that you be assign as a member of his elite guard during the assault until we accomplish our mission" he said the sly tone turning into an evil one.

"What is the mission of Team Plasma? All my time working here I've not been told" I said dumbly and I was being honest I really didn't know.

"Our mission is librate Pokemon from people so the Pokemon can live in peace" Ghetsis said.

"Oh I see... So let me get this straight. The King wants me to be one of his guards?" I asked slowly.

"Correct that is exactly what the King desires" Ghetsis replied.

"I'd be honored to do so but it's not my call you have to take the matter up with Doctor Colress he had legal permission over me because I'm a minor" I said with respect. Then I stood up and walked out of the office back downstairs to the lab.

"What happened Kira?" My uncle asked when I returned to the lab.

"N wants me to be part of his elite guard and he asked Ghetsis to ask me if I would be willing. I said he'd have to take the matter up with you because your my legal guardian" I told him before i started cleaning the lab floor. The phone on the lab wall rang and my uncle picked it up.

"Hello? Oh Lord Ghetsis yes I am aware that the King wants Kari to be part of his Elite guard and I give my legal permission. Yes I'll sent her up momentarily I need to let her grab her pack and she be up in fifteen minutes." After saying that my uncle hung up the phone and motion for me to go. I grabbed my backpack and walked out the lab. My uncle pressed a pokeball into my hand and said "Shock requested to come with you". I nodded and ran up the stairs to the grand hall which was mostly empty except for the few Team Plasma members that made up the Elite guard.

"Hey look it's Brownie" a girl snickered.

"I won't be laughing if I was you I'd be trying to keep a Lobunny or a buernary from mistaking me for a carrot" I giggled.

"Why don't you go back to your little lab room crap" the girl said rudely "this is only for the Elite Guardians of King Natural" continued the girl.

"She is an Elite Guard, Arainah and I require you to treat her as such" said a diplomatic voice that I almost instantly recognized as my brother's.

"Lord N!" the girl who I guess is called Arainah said as she kneeled in front of N. My brother shook his head and sighed.

"It's time to leave my Elite Guard" N said and the whole group surrounded him and marched out.


	7. Route 1 and Acculma town crushes

Route 1 and Accumla Town Crushes

"Oww!" I muttered loudly to myself

"Kari are you ok?" Shock asked me.

"... I'm fine I think" I said getting up from the ground. I was on Route 1 dressed like a normal 12 year old trying to make my way to to Accumla Town in time for the demonstration . But yet again I tripped, "oh flipping Reshiram why is karma hate me?" I whined.

"Hey need a hand" a strange girl walked up to me and helped me up.

"Thanks" I said her, she shrugged it off and smiled at me. "So what's your name? I'm Kari Harmonious" I said pleasantly.

"My name's Tori, Tori White" she responded to my question. "So Kari... What brings you onto route 1?" She asked changing the subject.

"Myeh I'm meeting up with my brother in Acculma town I heard there's a demonstration going in a few hours or so" I said briskly then i started walking. Tori walked with me saying she was going to Acculma town herself so the two of us hung out as we walked.

About half an hour later we got to Acculma town. I waved bye to Tori then ran of to put my uniform on and get onto the platform with the other members of Team Plasma. A few minutes passed and a crowd gathered around the platform. I saw my bro but I didn't gesture to him i simply waited for Lord Ghetsis to arrive. He arrived after a small bit of time had pasted. He climbed up on the platform and onto a podium where he lectured the crowd for a bit.

When he was done I ran off and put my civilian clothes back on then ran into the town square to find wherever N was. While searching I met up with Tori again and I decided to introduce her and N to each other. Looking around I picked his hair color out and dragged Tori with me over to him.

"Kari!" N said happily when he saw me then his look turned bemused "Who's this?" He said pointing to Tori.

"I'm Tori" Tori said.

"My name's -" my brother started but was interrupted

"Tori hey Tori!" A boy with black hair and thick red glasses ran over to where we were. "Tori there you are" he said panting when he stopped next to Tori.

"Ello Cheren" Tori said to the boy cheerfully.

"Where-" Cheren started then his eye stopped on me. "Oh my god... Oh my god..." He stuttered out. "Can I hug her?" He said looking at me intently. My eyes boggled and I started to back away from him.

"Cheren! Tori!" A blonde girl with a green beret said running toward our little crowd, but tripped over her feet a few times then rolled into Cheren.

"YES!" I said punching the air. "Someone with less balance than me" I said happily then helped the blonde girl up.

"Sorry" she said apolitically.

"It's ok" I told her. "You jut saved me from being hugged by Cheren" I told her. This made her laugh and then she introduced herself as Bianca.

"Anywhos lets all properly introduce ourselves eh?" Tori said. Everyone nodded in agreement, and we formed a circle. Then she said "I'm Tori White and this is my pokemon Sam" then she took out a pokeball and let out a Snivy, then Cheren went.

"I'm Cheren Shiztu and this is Captain Bobbery" he said releasing a oshawott from his pokeball. Next it was Bianca's turn.

"I'm Bianca Tomterow and this cutie's name is Pancake" she said giggling and brought out a Tepig. Then it was my bro's turn.

"My name's N and this is my friend Zoey" he said while his Zorua waved her paw. Meaning it was finally my turn.

"My name's Kari and this is my partner Shock" I said gesturing to my Jolteon. Now that the introductions were over I knelt down and listened to the pokemon talk.

" Hey Sam" Zoey said "Nice to meet you".

"Yeah I guess so but I'm a girl with a boy's name" Sam said.

"Hey Tori" I said trying to get Tori's attention.

"Hmmm?" She said.

"Your Snivy says she's a girl and she doesn't like having a boy's name" I told her.

"How do you know that?" Tori asked in a suprised tone.

"She said so" I replied.

"But pokemon can't talk" Cheren commented.

"My sister and I are gifted with the talent of being able to hear a pokemon's inner voice" N said politely.

"Wow" Tori said open mouthed then closed her mouth then regained her composure, and turned toward 'Sam' and said " So your a girl right?" She asked and the Snivy nodded. "Ok then lets see... How about Amada?" she asked. Snivy nodded and smiled at her new name. "Now since that's settled..." Tori said turning toward my brother "Fancy a battle?" She asked him curiously.

My brother considered this and shrugged and asked "Sure" then he motioned for Zoey to step forward and she did so. The Zorua then turned into a Purrloin and prepares for battle.

"Ok this is a one on one battle, Tori will use Amada the Snivy and N will use Zoey the Zorua erm... I mean Purrloin" I announced since I was the referee for this match. In four turns Amada took Zoey down with ease. My brother sighed and picked the fainted pokemon up and kissed her on the head. "Nice battle you two!" I told N and Tori. N tried to smile but I could tell he was very worried for Zoey.

"Here use this" Tori handed N a thing that looked like a yellow diamond.

"What is it?" My brother asked holding the thing awkwardly.

"It's a revive silly" Tori said laughing at my brother's perplexed face. N then nodded and touched the item to Zoey who then woke up and yawned.

"Thank you Tori but me and my little sister must be going" N said putting his hand on my shoulder and dragging me along. I waved good-bye to Tori, Bianca, and Cheren.


End file.
